guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forge Heart
Overview Summary #Destroy all three of the Rage Binders controlling the Iron Forgeman at the same time. #Destroy 3 more Flame Djinn. #See Ennis Granitestrider for your reward. Obtained from :Ennis Granitestrider in Sorrow's Furnace. Requirements :Escorting Ennis into the Furnace as part of The Final Assault quest. Reward :8,000 XP Dialogue :"We appreciate all you've done for us so far. Ye know far more about the operations here than any Deldrimor scout, including myself. I have only one last request: destroy the heart of this foul place... the Iron Forgeman. :The Summit's nefarious rage binders harness a tremendous power from within the construct. If ye can destroy all three binders at the same time, the powers will be released and the Iron Forgeman will be destroyed in the process. I suggest ye take Mr. Blackpowder here with ye. He'll provide all the bang ye need." Follow Up: :None. Walkthrough There are three entrances to the forge deep inside Sorrow's Furnace. You may take any of the three. If you generally try to follow the arrow on your map you should get to one of the three. When you get to the clearing at the entrance of the Furnace, you have three ways to choose from, the shortest path is the middle one, but all three will enevtually get you to a Furnace entrance. It will be blocked by Furnace Guardians (who would not otherwise be there if you are familiar with the area). After dispatching the guardians, talk to Budger Blackpowder and he will give you a power keg. Place it at the closed door and it will be blown away. Once again you will find a clearing and three paths (where you defended Orozar Highstone, if you recall), and once again you should choose the middle path if you want the shortest way. Past a winding road, you will come to an area swarming with patrols (and two bosses) and a door guarded by three Furnace Guardians. Careful luring should eliminate these groups. Blow the door and you will be entering into the Forge. There is a Resurrection Shrine down the left most ramp, you should activate it for convenience. After that, follow the arrow and fight your way to the entrance of the Iron Forgeman's den. While running to that spot, you will pass by the Furnace and it will radiate a large amount of heat. Do not panic! It's not going to wipe out your party, but panicking and aggroing the Furnace Guardians below will. The star on the map will lead you to the entrance of the Iron Forgeman's den. The den has two clear doorways and a few patrols going about. You will need to lure them outside the den and destroy them. It is highly recommended that your party not take on any groups insde the den except for killing the Rage Binders. The reason you should not fight in the den is that the Iron Forgeman will protect his turf. He has two devastating attacks: *Sorrow's Fist: He will drop a gigantic flail on your party. The flail does massive damage to those it immediately falls on and a knockdown effect. Players (zoomed out) will be able to see the head of the flail a few seconds before it falls. *Sorrow's Flame: He will pour molten metal on your party. This will cause great damage and burning. Before it is poured, the container holding the molten metal will hang above the target's head for a few second and drops of molten metal will begin to rain. These two attacks and their warning signs will be your biggest concern after eliminating the patrols inside the den. You will literally need to take out the Rage Binders simultaneously. They respawn roughly 30 seconds after they are killed. In your haste to take them out, do not foget to keep moving, otherwise your party will be pummeled by the Iron Forgeman. After destroying the Rage Binders, you will see a cutscene showing the demise of the Iron Forgeman. Out of its husk three Flame Djinn will spawn. Read the notes on the Flame Djinn for valuable advice on how to defeat them. In general there are a few things you should know: *Most likely your party will be attacked by two Djinn at the same time and most likely will be wiped out. The Djinn aggro from a long distace away and they follow for miles. This is not disaster as your party will resurrect at the shrine. *The Djinn will be positioned where the Rage binders were. So, approach from either side, lure one and then have your entire party surround it. Forge Heart, The